


Half-Life [Light]

by Giulietta



Series: Times We Spent Together [11]
Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Feelings, Foiled Confessions, Gen, Implied Relationships, Late at Night, Loss of Faith, Memory Related, Past, Past Relationship(s), Real Life, Sad and Happy, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Alouette asks for a real story and X decides to start with a particular memory.(Un)fortunately, X doesn't have the key anymore.[Alouette is the last memory keeper.]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The meadow is X's dreamscape.
> 
> The key is the object used to connect to X and share his thoughts and feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always write Cyber-elf X as someone so innocent.

" _You want to hear a story?_ " The blue cyber-elf repeated, entering the room and noticing bright sapphire eyes peer from the blanket.

Initially making nightly patrols to ensure none of the Resistance members wind up broken from the continuous loss of lives (Elpizo), the ex-ruler made it his goal to maintain the morale Ciel and Zero developed in this decrepit area. It's been a week since everything calmed down _except Zero_. Zero has mixed feelings whether he wants to see X or not after failing to defeat Elpizo in time.

[X finds that funny  _since he knows_ _Zero did his best to stop the release of Dark Elf_  so why is Zero mourning? Zero is never the type to mourn on failure.]

"Yes. Can you?" This child named Alouette requested. Her childish nature made X remember the first few months he interacted with his ward after she retrieved Zero.

  

> " _Alouette is the child. You're the mother and Zero's the father._ " The cyber-elf teased and watched the female scientist blush from the implication.
> 
> "Don't say that! I do not have any inclination with Zero!" Ciel covered her face partially and X laughed.
> 
> " _But you two look good together~_ " The cyber-elf swayed his legs to and fro, sitting on the table littered with blueprints. " _And Alouette needs a father figure if she's really based on a child._ "
> 
> "Alouette won't be a child forever." Ciel crossed her arms, listening to the cyber-elf's pleasant hum. "Once everything calms down, I'll upgrade her body to that of an adult."
> 
> " _Or a teenager. You can't skip adolescent stage._ " X paused, sensing a familiar reploid about to enter. " _You should get more samples of E-crystals._ (Tapping the screen, the PC opens to reveal a location far away.)  _Here. I remember energy crystal manufacturing being discontinued due to safety issues. Surely, this will help your team._ "
> 
> "Wait...!" Ciel stood up, only to have her guardian vanish right from her fingertips.

 

Even if Ciel denied his accusations, X could see the admiration in her eyes and the affection in her voice. Ciel loves Zero and Zero...? X isn't sure. Zero never gives a straight answer, especially to the topic of love. ' _Same old habits..._ '

" _Very well._ " X hovered closer to the reploid, sitting at the edge of the bed as he thought on what sort of story he could tell. 

"Anything will do." Alouette whispered, hugging her doll as she watched the oldest cyber-elf cover his mouth.

" _Once upon a time-_ "

 

"Not that! I want something real." Alouette raised her doll higher to cover her face, obviously disturbed at the story elements of a children's story.

'You _always liked Ciel's princess_   _stories_.' X squinted at the child, petting her hair and giving in. X isn't sure if he should be happy or sad that he's begun seeing development on the young child's AI. " _What sort of stories do you want to hear?_ "

" **Something sad but also happy.** "

" _Comedy or tragedy?_ " X inquired and Alouette commented. "Surprise me."

' _Surprise a reploid?_ ' X mulled. ' _But reploids aren't easily fooled by plot twists... The story must have a flawed outcome...?_ '

 

"It must have life lessons." Alouette continued giving conditions and ended with something peculiar. "It must also have an open ending. Something I will think of in the future."

" _What a difficult request._ " X humored and Alouette puffed her cheek. X teased. " _So you're technically asking for a story more complicated than Andre's life?_ "

"Andre's stories are always..." Alouette didn't continue, pouting.

 

* * *

 

" _I will do my best._ " X looked around the dark room, hoping no one will listen in. " _The story begins with a reploid lying on his bed in the middle of the night._ "

"Was his room pretty?" Alouette asked and X hummed. " _The room is filled with books and trinkets so the reploid is a sentimental busybody. However, this reploid will be the protagonist of my_ _story_."

 _"The issue here is that this reploid realized the emotion called **Love**. This emotion caused the reploid to act differently around his best friend. His best friend... Was always there to help the reploid even at his lowest points. The two were very close and it was apparent that a bond would form. A very... intimate bond._" X browsed his memory files, making sure he got those facts right. " _So it was clear that our_ _protagonist loves his best friend, but decided to push it aside first._ "

"Because our protagonist is a hero like Zero?" Alouette wondered and X agreed. " _Yes. The reploid is a hero and a lot of people look up to him. He thought that after fighting the wars and obtaining temporary peace, he'll have time to tell his best friend how he truly feels._ "

"Time skip." Alouette seems to know where this is leading. X laughed, " _Yes. Let's skip to the chase. Our protagonist finally reconsidered his options and gained the courage_ _to confess to his brother-in-arms._ "

  

> "..." X sat down in a meadow filled with the stereotypical blue forget-me-nots, contemplating on his actions.
> 
> "I should tell him." X said to himself, looking up to see the artificial sun.
> 
> "Tell him that I love him more than a friend?" X stood up, searching for the special flowers in his area.
> 
> "Maybe I should buy him his favorite flower?" X approached a crimson flower, picking it up from ground.
> 
> "But his flower doesn't give a nice meaning in hand with a confession..." X pouted, fiddling with the crimson flower.
> 
> "True. He dies a lot, but he comes back." X clenched at the flower, tossing it before heading to the door. Opening the door, X finalized. "I won't bring anything with me! He might think I'm wasting zenny again."

 

"Best friend accepts protagonist's confession?" Alouette was expecting a tragic love. A life lesson saying that  **Love doesn't last forever.**

" _No. His best friend never knew about our protagonist's feelings._ " X watched Alouette frown. " _You see? Our protagonist is a very nice person. He did not want anyone to be sad... So when he saw his best friend with another person, he realized he could not break another's heart for his own selfish wants._ "

"The best friend has a lover?" Alouette wondered if Zero was always sad about something. "Why didn't our protagonist notice?"

" _Our protagonist is a dense workaholic. He didn't have time to realize his_ _best friend had a lover_ _._ " X watched Alouette worm towards his lap. " _However, unrequited love was painful. For someone naturally intelligent_  (Alouette laughed), _our protagonist was_  *ahem!* an _emotional sap. He knew the status of **Third wheel** will cause him heartache and a lot of awkward moments._"

"You can't delete love. You will affect the other system files if you do." Alouette pointed out the problem and X smiled. " _Our protagonist found a way to make it look and feel like he deleted love._ "

"?" Alouette rested her head on the cyber-elf lap. For some bizarre reason, Alouette could (at times) touch X. She didn't know if anyone knew, but Alouette likes how soft her friend's lap was.

   

> "I'm sorry I love you." X covered his eyes, crying in his meadow once more.
> 
> _All of the blue flowers had lost its vibrant hue. The color red was actually spreading and the sun was no longer there._
> 
> "I'm sorry for lying to you." X wiped his tears but it kept falling. "I'm sorry for not being able to handle myself properly."
> 
> _Several of the blue flowers begin to wilt, the sky turns violet._
> 
> "I'm sorry I can't keep pretending that everything's okay..." The door slowly decided to close the android inside. "I'm sorry for...wait."
> 
> ...
> 
> _" **I can still fix this.** "_

 

" _Our protagonist... He uninstalled all apps he could relating to love and blocked certain files being sent to the CPU. Our protagonist made his creator angry, but the scientist could do nothing but watch._ " X concluded, looking back to see the child looking at his stomach. " _First life lesson in the story. **Do not be like our protagonist**  to try and change system files that request for administrative permission because you will experience a lot of system crashes and shutdown for touching it... Unless you know what you're doing._"

"Okay so our protagonist somehow got himself to work?" Alouette stared at X. X continued. " _Yes._ _And life went on without manifesting the troublesome actions relating to love. Nevertheless, our protagonist still dreamed of the possibilities his past self regretted and promptly deleted them when he wakes up. If I were to make an analogy, love is the key and the room is the mind. Our protagonist locked his room and threw the key._ "

"If he threw the key then he must either be always serious or very social." Alouette pondered, thinking that the key broke on the ground. If Key is love then protagonist began loving everyone indiscriminately. **Agape.** That was the type of love our protagonist will display... "Did anyone notice?"

" _No one thought it was serious. Our protagonist is a very special reploid so his actions are often resolved with the idea that **he was different**._" X looked back at his memory, trying to fill in the blanks. " _Then..._ _Time skip._ "

"Eh~?" Alouette frowned and X laughed, petting her head. " _I'm sorry but I don't remember much of our protagonist's life._ "

 

...

 

"He must be very close to you." Alouette watched emerald eyes darken.

" _I can relate to him._ " X wasn't telling lies. " _Moving on... Due to a certain incident, our protagonist's nosy student realized the very bad habit of our protagonist._ "

"When did our protagonist get a student?" Alouette questioned. X looked around, " _His best_ _friend decided to adopt someone to the organization and our protagonist had no choice but to teach said reploid._ "

"I see. How is our protagonist's habit bad?" Alouette yawned, a human trait she learned from Ciel. "Protagonist isn't hurt and his best friend is happy. Protagonist is also very friendly with everyone and no one gets hurt by protagonist's partiality."

" _Best friend is h_ _appy?_ " X echoed with doubt, but shook his head. " _The nosy student didn't like our protagonist's ideal solution. He made our protagonist promise to find the key and open the door one more time._ "

"Nosy student is optimistic." Alouette stated and X brushed his hand threw golden synthetic hair.

" _He was..._ " X's voice turn softer. " _The nosy student made our protagonist recover the past. Our protagonist, for some reason, began falling in love with his best friend again._ "

 

> "Why do you like forget-me-nots?" The crimson hunter asked and X hummed.
> 
> "Because I don't want anyone to forget me~" X teased and his best friend rolled his eyes.
> 
> "How could anyone forget you?" The blonde joked and X replied.
> 
> "Don't jinx it Z." X warned and the S-Class Hunter crossed his arms, leaning beside X as they waited for the meeting to begin.
> 
> "I won't forget you." Zero promised and X nudged Zero's arm.
> 
> "You better not break that promise or I will be very disappointed in you!" X watched his best friend laugh, but X wasn't kidding.

 

"Isn't his best friend already in a relationship?" Alouette turned her head to see the wall. "Also, why did our protagonist fall in love with his best friend again?"

" _Best friend's lover died... Best friend vowed never to love again._ " X is confident on that, watching the memory clip where the crimson hunter yelled at him for being too intrusive. " _Unfortunately, b_ _est friend was always so nice and warm to protagonist. Protagonist is also very dumb. Life lesson number two. **Proximity principle in psychology is no joke**. It happens. Don't let it get to you._"

"W-what happened next?" Alouette feels like she's making a real character from the story. She likes interactive stories, wanting to get an optimal ending even in the darkest of times. The protagonist X and her are making isn't perfect, but very real indeed.

" _By the time our protagonist got enough courage and information to confess his feelings.._ _._ " X sighed.

 

> "He left..." X stated, back in his meadow which is strangely littered with his best friend's favorite flower.
> 
> "He did it because he knew this was for the best.." X walked around, hoping to find his flowers.
> 
> The sound of laughter and past memories intermingled as X searched for his own happy thoughts.
> 
> _No. Most of the happiness come from his time with Zero..._
> 
> "Why am I doing this to myself?" X sighed, crouching down to look up at violet-blue skies.
> 
> "He didn't even say goodbye." X covered his face. "This is what I get for trying."

 

"Best friend went away." Alouette can presume two things: Best friend got terminated somewhere in the missions (since protagonist is a hero) or best friend retired from work and went away (since protagonist has to constantly enter into dangerous battles).

" _Best friend took a vacation._ " X looked up, finding it strange he's tearing up on this somewhat based on real life story.

    

> "Zero's an idiot." Was the first thing the black gunslinger said when his teacher now partner entered the shooting room.
> 
> "He isn't." X defended and his friend continued shooting. "I know you're upset because of me-"
> 
> "He should have talked to you!" The spiky-haired brunette yelled, irked by their friend's decision. "You're his best friend!"
> 
> "If Zero did talk to me, he wouldn't find the courage to push through with the project." X crossed his arms, understanding. "That's how life works Axl."
> 
> "Well screw the rules of life!" Axl marched towards X, grabbing the blue reploid's shoulders. "So what if he's the key to finding the cure? Does that give Zero the right to leave us to fend off a battalion of mavericks?! To leave when they're forcing you to-"
> 
> "Enough! I... We have no choice. My business isn't his concern. I can handle it and you can help me..." X watched his friend breath heavily. Axl whispered, looking down and instinctively censored the rest of the words. "How can I help you when I've never ****** ******?"

 

"Oh." Alouette looked at X. "So protagonist chased after best friend?"

" _No. Protagonist let his best friend be._ " X conceded. " _Protagonist hoped to make a world a better place once his best friend comes back from vacation._ "

"Then...?" Alouette watched X cover his eyes with his sleeves.

" _Protagonist began losing his friends one by one..._ " X can remember each of his friend's last words before they went off to the afterlife. " _Then our protagonist got into a disagreement with his nihilistic colleague._ "

  

> "Are you okay, Master X?" The scientist wondered, watching X stare at the horizon. The male scientist went to sit beside the blue reploid.
> 
> "Don't call me Master. That's creepy." X frowned, looking down to see the small dots at the bottom. "Have you ever wished to never being born?"
> 
> "You must be jesting." The scientist joked but X was looking down. The human responded. "Look. You're the last reploid I want to hear that from."
> 
> "But I'm tired Weil." X covered his face, exhaling. Weil raised an eyebrow, "Then stop listening to the masses!"
> 
> "I will not lead a dictatorship." X murmured, looking back up to see the sky turning red. "Everyone deserves a chance to grow.. To live and experience this wonderful world."
> 
> "Not everyone deserves that opportunity X. You're too naive." Weil stood up, walking away. "See you tomorrow."

 

"Why? What was our protagonist's belief?" Alouette closed her eyes, aware they were near the ending.

" _Our protagonist wanted a world where humans and reploids would work together._ " X immediately added. " _He worked alongside me, of course._ "

"I knew you'd insert yourself." Alouette smiled and X dropped his hand, taking deep breaths. "What then?" 

" _Elf wars. It was the first time our protagonist experienced a nearly perfected annihilation plan for the human and reploid race._ " X said as if it was the best thing to encapsulate the tragedy. " _Just know our protagonist got together with his best friend and beat the bad guy._ "

"You are a horrible story teller." Alouette giggled a bit on her own remark.

" _Ah but you are sleepy, aren't you?_ " X combed the reploid's hair with his fingers.

"No~ I'm just tired..." Alouette didn't have enough energy to move. 'X's fingers felt nice.'

  

> "I couldn't do it..." X allowed his tears to flow, leaning on the door where his best friend went back to. "I..."
> 
> "Master X?" The female scientist inquired, blonde hair and sapphire eyes reminding X of his past navigator.
> 
> "It's nothing." X smiled, but the tears kept flowing.
> 
> "You..." The female scientist knew what was going inside there. "You never told **him**?"
> 
> "Yes." X staggered up on his feet, walking back to his office and lying to his remaining friend. "I should've told Zero how to get out of this place once he wakes up."
> 
> _Zero knows what's best... Surely._

 

" _Don't sleep on me yet. We're near the end and I am not going to repeat this._ " X really can't find all of his memories, but he can assume... " _So best friend and protagonist finally got a one-on-one meeting. Instead of confessing his love, protagonist asked for his best friend to stay. The question is close to a confession, but remember... Our protagonist is a sap. Lesson number three. **If you know this will be the last time you'll meet with someone, go ahead and tell them what you want them to know.** Reploid lifespans are very short due to the wars._"

"Did best friend say no?" Alouette didn't know why, but the tone of X's voice suggested this was the case.

" _Yes._ _Best friend rejected protagonist's offer and went back to rest._ " X continued patting Alouette's head, vision blurring. " _Our protagonist, with the key on hand, began piling work on his shoulders._ "

   

> "Will you really kill him?" The old scientist sneered at the blue messiah, tugging his binds as the Council glared down at them. "He has **his memories** , X."
> 
> "..." X didn't comment, but the waver in his eyes caused the War criminal to laugh.
> 
> "Yes! Why don't you talk to him?" The voice sounded chaotic like that of a deprived demon. "Ask him your question. He'll reply. He's capable of giving you that much!"
> 
> "Don't listen to ****" The female scientist beside X whispered, sapphire eyes staring down at their colleague. "Don't you remember what he did to ****?"
> 
> "I wonder what you'll do if he says yes." The man contained in a reploid body cackled. "Will you let him free? Will you abandon your dreams?"
> 
> "Take them away." X looked away, clenching his fist when he heard an inhumane roar within the armor. The ruler can still hear his colleague taunting him, getting into his skin only to understand the content of his head.

 

" _Even after the Elf wars, our protagonist kept on fighting... We had only solved a certain type of maverick._ " X remembered the constant complaints and requests from the past. Neo Arcadia was a very difficult project. He needed to keep working, persuading, supporting, killing, listening, ordering, dying... " _Our protagonist eventually couldn't handle the strain. This is where lesson number four comes in. **Never linger in regret. Regret is a painful feeling...**_ "

"But our protagonist can move on and find another." Alouette answered but she didn't open her mouth. She'll go offline soon.

   

> "..." X entered the unkept meadow. Black skies and only the flowers remain.
> 
> _Crimson flowers... Zero's favorite flowers._
> 
> "I'm tired." X told himself, no longer having anyone to trust in the world.
> 
> "I think I'm falling..." To despair, to madness? No one should see him like this. No one.
> 
> "If this keeps up...I..." He'll lose himself in the needless cycle of violence and regret. "I'm sorry Zero..."
> 
> " **I just can't move on the way everyone else can.** "

 

" _Our protagonist could, but he wasn't able to find anyone he could trust with the key._ " X expounded. " _Our protagonist's nature made everyone love him. He didn't have any room for being selfish..._ "

"..." Alouette can feel the data underneath her head turn cold.

" _Soon enough_ _... Our protagonist volunteered to a project in saving the world._ " X raised his sleeves so the tears wouldn't fall down. " _Our protagonist had to contain a very scary program. Thankfully, t_ _he project worked, but broke our protagonist's mind into five equal parts._ "

"What happened to the key?" Alouette might have imagined it, but was X's voice shaking?

" _The reploid could not bear the pain of regret.._ " X confessed. " _So the key was broken into four pieces._ "

  

> " _..._ " Waking up, the blue cyber-elf found himself in the meadow covered in red spider lilies.
> 
> " _?_ " The program stood up, looking up to see the sky being pitch black.
> 
> [Why was everything red?]
> 
> " _?!_ " X finally saw traces of blue and ran towards it.
> 
> Kneeling down, X watched the flowers rotting in front of him. Emerald eyes widen, X plucked one out and stood back as the color blue faded away. Underneath the crimson was the abyss.
> 
> ' **How did this happen?** ' X wondered, holding onto the blue forget-me-not wilting in his hands.

 

"Zzzz" Alouette finally slept but X kept going.

" _The final lesson to this story..._ " X wished he were right because he'd feel sad for himself. " _Never give up. If you really want everyone to be happy, you must sacrifice everything including your happiness._ "

  

> " _Do you remember?_ " X asked and the crimson Hunter merely stared at him.
> 
> "..." Instead of a quick response, his best friend gave him a prominent frown.
> 
> "I don't." No hesitation and no lie. Zero was frustrated though. "But you feel familiar."
> 
> " _It's fine not to remember, Zero._ " The blue cyber-elf chided, erasing disappointment (Not the proper emotion.) to help the newly awakened reploid.
> 
> "Who are you?" Zero asked, hopeful but his concern did not reach X. "I want to remember-"
> 
> " _I can't help you remember everything, but I_ _can remind you on what you used to do._ " X tilted his head, unable to tell his best friend that  ** _he doesn't have his key anymore._**

 

* * *

 

 

"What happened to the protagonist at the end?"

 

" _He doesn't exist as a whole anymore._ " X slipped away, standing up on the bed to place a thin blanket over his female friend and also potential godchild.

 

"What he did was wrong."

 

" _Maybe..._ " X looked at the door, smiling. " _Maybe he actually wanted to do the wrong thing. I wouldn't_ _know._ "

 

 _"I am not him, after all._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Hey."_
> 
>  
> 
> The cyber-elf floated near the visitor, tilting his head and watching tears fall. X asked, curious.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Why are you crying Ciel?"_


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing of Weil already making plans in creating Biometal.
> 
> And hints of MMZ3 [This takes place after MMZ2]
> 
> Also, Ciel is a daddy's girl.

_"Hey."_ X was honestly curious why his ward was crying at the door area. " _Why are you crying Ciel?_ "

"..." The female couldn't speak, salty tears falling to the floor.

" _Ciel..._ " X didn't understand why she was crying, patting her head just like when she was little. " _There there..._ "

 

"I didn't know."

 

"..." X blinked and sort of understood what she was trying to imply. X smiled, laughing softly. " _Of course_ _you wouldn't. You were so young at the time. You were based on my friend's genetic make-up. It's understandable...?_ "

"I could've helped you!" Ciel hugged the cyber-elf, burying her face on his shoulder. "I knew something was wrong but I thought..."

" _How much did you hear?_ " X actually looked around the hallway, hoping there isn't any more unwanted listeners in the area.

 

"After the Elf wars..." Ciel whispered and X rubbed her back, tracing circles sometimes since the cyber-elf is also bored.

" _It's all in the past. I forgive you..._ " X cooed and turned a bit to ensure Alouette doesn't wake up. Seeing no other movement, X gives Ciel a forehead kiss. " _Come on. Let's get you to bed._ "

"..." Ciel still wants to say something, but X gave a condition. " _In your room. We wouldn't want anyone to hear~_ "

"Okay." The blonde agreed and both started walking to Ciel's room. X felt like a bodyguard, ensuring no one saw their Resistance Leader with a red nose. The cyber-elf is pretty sure he's going to get scolded, especially Cerveau and Rocinolle. Rust. They might as well take X's guardianship over Ciel.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is it true that you don't have  **that** anymore?" Ciel inquired and X got back to reality.

" _Yes._ " X confirmed. " _I have most of my memories but no feelings. I doubt you'd notice when I became Ruler of Neo Arcadia since I had most of my emotions bottled up._ "

"Then how are you so... human?" Ciel was trying to get the correct term. X will give kudos to her effort.

" _Do I act like a human?_ " X pondered, trying to recall all the moments he had as a cyber-elf. " _No... I act more like a very helpful guide. I can give advice and help your goals, but I myself is unsure what I want on my past time._ "

"You can..." Ciel bit her lower lip, trying to recall the hobbies her foster father had while he was still alive. Nothing. It's all just work. The items in his room hadn't been touched when the Ex-ruler adopted her. He was never angry when Ciel accidentally broke an ancient television set or dismantled a beam saber. In fact, X spoiled her a lot and took her everywhere... Except the battlefield.

 

" _Judging from your silence..._ " X entered the elevator, smiling at her. " _I'm technically a freeloader._ "

"You are never a bother!" Ciel insisted as she stepped into the pod yet a logical side in her mind told her that the cyber-elf wasn't lying.

"I... I'll find a way to..." Ciel looked down, scavenging for anything she could do for her father.

  

> Ciel knows it's impossible to revive X without the proper resources and even if she could, the cyber-elf already told her he doesn't want to walk among the living anymore. Ciel could find a way to extend X's lifespan but that would be taking a huge risk since X is only a part of a whole. [The soul isn't as stable as you think.]

 

"I'll contain you!" Ciel yelled and X blinked. Few seconds pause and Ciel blushed, "I-I mean! I'll find something to keep you here and help us out! You are very knowledgeable."

" _Did I pamper you too much?_ " X covered his mouth, amused as the scientist fumbled on her words.

"Just know that you are important and I will find meaning to your existence." If X believes he has nothing left to do in this world then Ciel will find a job for him.

 

" _About the containing thing._ " X head back to the very controversial question which made Ciel cover her face in shame. " _Whatever material you'll use... Please make sure it will retain some form of intelligence. You wouldn't want someone to use me, do you~?_ "

"You think I'll make a weapon?" Ciel blinked, watching her guardian as he headed out of the elevator.

" _I have something to tell you..._ " X didn't look back, floating to her room.

" _We already found a way to harvest the souls of both humanity and reploids_ _._ "

 

"I don't get you." Ciel answered and X laughed. " _Ciel. Haven't you ever considered the reason why the scientist begun human experimentation?_ "

"To increase human life expectancy and gain immunity towards hazardous substances and conditions." Ciel added. "Also decrease human defects, but that isn't a primary concern since Neo Arcadia is willing to accept all humans."

" _The hidden agenda of the Council was to create genetically-modified humans capable of killing an army of reploids._ " X hummed and he knew Ciel froze from the statement. " _That's the reason why... a friend of mine started seeing humanity more like pigs. I couldn't take action immediately so I did some nudges._ "

"What happened to them?" Ciel didn't see any records of human experimentation back when she was the head scientist creating Copy X.

" _I was too late to save the test subjects._ " X sounded sad, but begrudgingly accepting. " _However, the scientists in that project did learn about the soul and its ability to possess and manifest its characteristics inside its host. Funny how they were technically right about the soul since I got split to five parts and the Four Guardians were born._ "

 

"That's not possible." Ciel is also probably running some tests in her head on the possibility. "Okay. It is but the human body can't survive such a transformation."

" _Not unless they're genetically modified to match the specification._ " X raised his finger as if teaching a student. " _In short, the scientists were trying to create a controlled system that could allow humans ~~or genetically-modified humans with reploid traits~~ to obtain the characteristics of legendary warriors. Their experiment failed because the experiment needed so much controlled variables..._"

"Do you want me to make it or not?" Ciel grimaced and X tapped his cheek.

" _I don't know~_ " X looked back at Ciel.

"I'll need to get your body parts then." Ciel is either following the how to be haunted rules or actually something logical. Who knows? There could be something in his body that would make X come back from the living...

 

" _If you need my helmet gem, go ask Zero. He has it with him._ " X said and Ciel stared at X. " _What? I think it's cute._ "

"What does he do with it?" Ciel was very curious. X opened the door to her room, entering it so Ciel would have his human nap.

" _Stare at it.. For an hour or longer.... Or when he's confident there are missions waiting for him._ " X humored the scientist. " _Just imagine if Zero actually went and grabbed my head, torso and legs. I'd like to be constructed as a mettool._ "

"We won't be able to communicate properly if you're a mettool." Ciel entered her room, watching X scan her luggage.

" _I'd be the cutest blue met there ever will be!_ " X called out and Ciel laughed. "That sounded like you wanted to be a drug."

 

* * *

 

" _I wish there was a cyber-elf equivalent of a drug..._ (X stared at the containers on the floor.)  _I see you learned not to forget your bra this time._ " X sat on her luggage and Ciel pouted. "I never forget things!"

" _Oh yes you do, especially when you're multitasking._ *Sigh* _I remember when you were younger, always getting angry when I take you to shop for your clothes._ " X rest his hands onto his knees. Thank Light he isn't the only one feeling antsy this week. It's as if something really bad will happen soon. " _You kept insisting to go to the mechanics store or the supply shop._ "

"You're making me regret not taking you seriously." Ciel would've bought more clothes if she knew. 'There was a reason why X insists on buying her bigger sized clothes.'

" _It's fine. You can ask Zero to steal for you! Make that as his mission!_ " X cheered and Ciel hit her father's head.

"Unless absolutely necessary, I would prefer not stealing from anyone." Ciel ordered.

" _Keep that attitude, teach Zero to live and you'll have him in your bed in no time!_ " X stood up to sit on her table. X smiled, teasing when there was no retort. " _Come on Ciel~ Everyone already knows about you two. I just wish I'd see the day you two get married... I could cry... E-crystals.._ "

" _?!_ " X covered his mouth. " _If cyber-elves eat E-crystals and I cry E-crystals... Am I actually bleeding?_ "

 

... 

 

"Come here. You need a hug." Ciel raised her arms and X looked up. " _I don't need any hugs. Wait until I find something I deeply regret happen then I will go to you._ "

"What about Copy X?" Ciel still thinks it's her fault.

" _He's cute._ " X answered back and Ciel threw a pillow at him. " _Okay. Jokes aside. He's a brat that deserves to die for killing thousands of innocent reploids. We both have our regrets on him and! We already did a group hug during Elpizo's declaration against a 'deactivated X.' The only time Copy X will be revived is unless some random scientist finds his body and revives him._ "

 

"..." Ciel and X stared at each other.

"That's plausible X!" Ciel immediately stood up to start the search but X made her sit down.

" _Create the mission later. I don't want you or Zero to faint on me._ " X told. " _Now go to sleep. You'll probably see me tonight... Or the next night._ "

"Promise?" Ciel lets her father tuck her in.

" _Promise._ " X gave one last forehead kiss and closed the lights.

 

* * *

 

" _Gah!_ " X yelped, holding his chest when he turned around to see his best friend staring right at him. " _Zero! What the rust are you doing standing in front of Ciel's room?!_ "

 

"I can't sleep."

 

" _..._ " X stared at Zero and glad the door closed before he yelled. All reploids needed to do to rest is to enter the recharge pod and sleep or lie on the bed and go into hibernation mode. X checked his memories, finding it funny to see one memory where he and Axl drew on Zero's face with a marker... Only to scream and run for their lives when Zero woke up with bloodshot eyes. " _You mean you're having nightmares and accidentally destroyed your bed in the process?_ "

 

"..." Zero looked away.

 

" _So_ _I'm right. I wish I wasn't right._ " X puffed his cheeks, looking to the side. " _Okay. Let's head out. I know places you like in the past. That will calm you down surely._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _These are your favorite flowers._ "
> 
> X explained, hovering above the flower beds as Zero trailed behind him.
> 
> " _They are called red spider lilies. Aside from protecting the dead from wild animals, they also symbolize departure and the afterlife. That's why the flowers are used at funerals._ "


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal.

" _We're here._ " X announced, entering a bio-garden with a small pond in the middle of the area. Zero scanned the area before looking back at X.

 

"This is one of my...?" The crimson reploid looked down to see a variety of flowers.

" _F_ _avorite spots._ " X continued, deciding to step on the round pebbles on the road leading to the koi pond. " _I remember you telling me that you and Iris planted at least 200 species of Iris in this field. You two were always so dirty that Colonel and I often had to bring a hose._ "

"I... planted these?" Zero walked to check the flower beds. "Who's Iris?"

" _You and Iris found this place some time ago.._ " X finally reached the pond area, looking down to see the twin fishes still alive. X checked the table nearby and picked up the nutrients he got. Pouring it in the pond, X watched the fishes eat. " _Iris is a Repliforce officer and Maverick Hunter navigator. She is also your first_ love."

 

" _You two got close during the Erasure incident and Iris_ _made you very_ _happy. I found out about the relationship through her brother. Shame on you Z! Actually, shame on me for not being good enough to know about his own Best friend..._ " X knew Zero was checking the small pictures Iris and Zero took together before the Repliforce incident. _"S_ _o when Iris died, you stopped visiting this place for several months... I remember you getting angry at me for fixing the area, but you liked staying here. A lot. I wonder what you think about in this place?_ "

"..." Zero didn't respond.

" _Hey Zero? Come here. I think this is your favorite spot with her!_ " X hovered on a small patch of grass, noting the arrangement of the flowers and even the tree as a resting area. " _You can try lying here and rest!_ "

"..." Zero went towards the program's area, taking a step and hesitantly lying on the patch of land.

" _Comfy?_ " X asked, looking down at Zero.

"It is." Zero answered back, closing his eyes.

 

...

 

" _Give yourself a couple of minutes._ " X moved away, checking the flowers and watering system in the dome. When it reached ten minutes, X decided to head out and check what was outside. Fallen debris from the Eurasia crash.

' _I wonder?_ ' X frowned, taking a step out only to have Zero hold his arm. ' _Right. Reality is acting strange today. How is everyone able to hold me when I'm pretty sure they can't?_ '

"Next." Zero stated.

" _Why? I thought you'd like this place?_ " X asked and Zero glared at the indifferent cyber-elf.

"I... I killed her, didn't I?"

 

" _Yes._ " X wondered why Zero's grip tightened. " _Iris... She had the same mentality as Elpizo, **a world just for reploids**._"

"Only an illusion..." Zero must be remembering some of his memories. X wouldn't know, he wasn't there to stop them.

_Now that X thought about it, what did he do at that time?_

" _But you told me you got over her with Layer. Yes. You probably lied to me but w_ _on't you try to rest here then?_ " X inquired and Zero shook his head, determined not to stay in such a pretty place.

"Let's go." Zero walked away and X asked. " _Next area?_ "

"Yes."

 

[Zero seems to be in pain.]

 

* * *

  

"This place?" Zero stared at the beach. The sea was crystal clear and the sand was platinum white.

 

" _Your favorite spot with Layer._ " X answered as if this should've been obvious to him.

"Layer?" Zero also found that name familiar as he looked up at the stars. 'A clear night sky.'

" _Layer's your next favorite person._ " The cyber-elf hummed, floating to check the seashells and even poke at the violet umbrella. " _Unlike bubbly Iris, Layer was more reserve. However, I remember Alia telling me Layer's more... sexy? Whatever sexy is._ (X shrugged.) _I'm sure there's a picture of her inside the beach house._ "

"X! Wait!" Zero called out but the program had already entered the supposedly abandoned house.

 

*Kling!

 

"?" The crimson hunter dashed inside, taking note of the wooden furniture and small trinkets lying around. Zero stared at the wind chime before closing the door behind him.

" _Found it! Here is the photo album Zero._ " The cyber-elf emerged from the living room, holding a black and gold lining book. X looked down, flipping it to show his best friend the picture of a violet-haired tan reploid. X pointed at the particular picture, kneeling on the couch as Zero approached his side. " _This is Layer..._ "

" _Here. You can browse through it._ " X pushed the book towards Zero and flew towards the stairs. " _I'll go check if there are any enemies here._ "

"There's none. I already scanned the area X." Zero responded, flipping the pages. There was him and this Layer person. They seemed close and then there's these other two female blondes with them wearing a swimming attire. Zero continued flipping, noticing a pattern. "X? I don't see you in any of the photos."

" _I can't hear you fully!_ " X shouted from above and Zero heaved at his friend's action. " _But! I think I know where's your favorite place here! Come up and I'll show you!_ "

"..." Zero held the book under his armpit, walking up the stairs to see a bedroom, bathroom and a rooftop.

 

" _Over here Zero._ " X called out and Zero opened the door to see X walking at the edge of the rooftop.

"Get down from there." Zero walked around to see a a row of couches and an indoor swimming pool-

" _That's a Jacuzzi._ " X stepped back down to the floor, correcting his friend as Zero stared at the mini bathtub. " _I wonder if you two had-?_ "

"X. You aren't in any of the photos." Zero stated and X blinked.

" _That's because I'm busy._ " X explained, finding it strange why Zero wants to see him in the pictures. " _Or all of the pictures taken with me looked really bad. I don't think I'm photogenic._ "

' _Zero looks annoyed._ ' X concluded, walking passed and sitting on the couch. " _So I bet this is the place where you take a break unless it rains. If that happens then you enter the house and sleep on the master bedroom._ "

 

"..." Zero sat down beside X, staring at the full moon and placing the book on his lap.

" _I wonder what you two did aside from staring at the moon and cuddling..._ " X whispered as he looked towards his friend's side. " _So..._ _Is it working?_ "

"I'm confused. What do you think?" Zero admitted and X furrowed his eyebrows.

" _Don't be. You're Zero and ninety-nine percent of our past is dead._ " X nodded to himself, standing up and tired of staying in one place.

"Where are you going?" Zero stood up as well and X stated. " _Somewhere. You can warp back to base with your headset so you'll be fine._ "

"That still doesn't answer my question." Zero continued and X shrugged. " _I'm going to my place._ "

 

"Take me there?" Zero watched the cyber-elf stare at him with pursed lips before answering. " _The place isn't special but if you want to see it then.._ _. Let's go._ "

 

* * *

 

"Another flower field...?" Zero saw patches of blue before stumbling across a graveyard. "?!"

 

" _My place._ " X stated, hovering to look at the metal crosses and scan the name plates at the bottom or engraved on the pipes. " _All of my friends are here. Some of them are also your friends since most of my friends are your friends._ "

"..." Zero didn't respond again, looking through the metal plates as the cyber-elf hummed as if he were in a park.

" _In the past, m_ _ost of the terminated reploids are sent to the Disposal center or Recycle labs or whatever the Council made those days.. But my friends requested to be buried in a time capsule so I... did that. Underneath the landmarks are their metal coffins._ " X narrated, turning his head to see Zero completely blank. His expression was unreadable. " _You won't be able to sleep here Zero. You want to go back?_ "

"I want to stay with you." Zero said and X tilted his head.

" _I'm not going to get ambushed here Zero but if you say so_ _~_ " X searched around for a place where Zero could stay. Seeing a patch of blue, X called out to his friend. " _Follow me! I think there will be a place for you to rest._ "

 

" _Are you afraid?_ " X asked as Zero caught up, only to hold onto his hand.

"No." Zero looked back at the cyber-elf. "Is it wrong?"

" _No?_ " X raised his free hand, poking Zero's cheek. " _But if you are scared, just know t_ _here aren't any ghost here but me._ "

"Why would I be scared of a cyber-elf?" Zero mumbled as X led him deeper to the forest. Zero examined the flowers and told his observation. "You like forget-me-nots."

" _Because I don't want anyone to forget me._ " X repeated his memories, finding his past childish if he were to look back.

 

...

 

"I'm sorry." Zero broke the silence.

" _Don't worry. I didn't push through with whatever I said when we first met._ " X didn't understand why he was apologizing, finding it inevitable that his best friend would forget about him.

"Can't you get angry at me?"

" _No..._ " X looked over to see his guilty friend. " _I already forgave you._ "

" _Anyways..._ " X reached his safe place. " _Here's my favorite spot when I get tired from everything._ "

"Tired of everything?" Zero stared at the center. "The tree is dead."

" _Yeah...This place was a park before a bomb hit the entire city. It's safe but... humans and reploids are wary of travel nowadays._ " X flew closer to his favorite spot. " _Right. You must be confused why the path coming here have my blue flowers, but the main area is littered with red flowers._ "

 

" _These are your favorite flowers._ " X explained, hovering above the flower beds as Zero trailed behind him. " _They are called red spider lilies. Aside from protecting the dead from wild animals, they also symbolize departure and the afterlife. That's why the flowers are used at funerals._ "

"Why are they here?" Zero asked a very good question.

" _I don't remember._ " X turned around to stare at his friend. ' _His expression got worse. What is Zero thinking this time?_ '

" _But I believe._ " X sat down on the ground, leaning on the dead tree. " _They're planted here because I know I will die soon. It's a gut_ _feeling._ "

" _Hm..._ " X closed his eyes, holding his hands together in his sleeves. " _Give me ten minutes_ _. You can do whatever you want at the mean time._ "

"..." Zero opted to sit beside X, eyeing his friend before resting on the tree.

 

* * *

 

" _Zero. It's time to wake up._ "

 

"Stay with me." Zero murmured, eyes closed and unwilling to see his friend's reaction.

 

" _You know I can't._ "

 

"X..." Zero opened his eyes, staring at sparkling emeralds inches away from his midnight blue orbs. "I want you to stay with me."

 

" _I can't promise you that._ _You said it yourself Zero..._ _Life doesn't work the way you want it to be._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The room is gone and the key is broken.
> 
> Zero is too late and X doesn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Now no one can harm X anymore.
> 
> [END story of this series but this story has a twin. I... Darn it. Just know it's the opposite.]


End file.
